edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Queen
"Fairy Queen" is a nearly completed fanfiction written by Anastasia Stephan, starring the genderbent Edd and Marie Kanker in a medieval setting. The first chapters were published on June 26th, 2014 at Fanfiction.net. The story is about an old hermit queen who wants to redeem herself after living her entire life being the subject of gossip, but ends up in a chain of problematic events the moment she shows her face again. It's a multiple chapter story influenced by medieval fairy tales; as it covers and hints at mature subjects that were considered normal to write about at that time. Even though the story itself plays in that time area, the language of the writing is kept simple and modern for readers to follow. The story ends after 34 chapters. Warning: this article contains spoilers. Major spoilers are hidden. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Plot When the 48 year old queen Anna-Marie discovers her shameful past is still very much alive in the minds of the neighbouring kingdoms, she decides to use a standard invitation to a bonding ball as an excuse to show up and brag about herself. After an unsuccessful attempt to boost her name, she ends up in a hostage scene directed by a barbaric prince unknown to her, named Larie, who is also a guest at the ball. After forced into a small conversation with him, the stranger demands everyone to respect her and Anna-Marie is not allowed to leave for reasons unknown. *The following part of the story is considered to contain major spoilers. Click "Expand" to keep on reading, anyway: After hours of being a prisoner at the ball, the prince suddenly chooses her to be his wife and takes her back to his kingdom against her will. During a pit stop, the prince attempts to have intercourse with her, but her uneagerness causes him to hurt her in an act of rage. As time passes, Larie tries to be more personal with her and eventually tells her the reason he chose her. In Larie's chapter it is revealed that he was subjected to harsh training and had to kill his own siblings as a final test. When he was instructed to kill and burn down his first village at the age of 6, he came across a few burnt pages of a story book that told the story of "the Fairy Queen"; described to look identical to Anna-Marie, with a fairly identical backstory. The unusually kind character appealed to him. While Anna-Marie doesn't believe she is this character, she does grow fond of Larie and is charmed by the fact he makes her feel special. Larie's angry father, king Bobby, tries to test his devotion to her by attempting to hook him up to prostitutes that same night, but Larie dismisses them and shares the bed with Anna-Marie. When she's also made up her mind about Larie, the king starts to harass her about her decision to stay and warns her she's making a mistake. She doesn't believe his paranoid claims and perceives them as an attempt to break her and Larie up, just to spite Larie, who he has bad blood with. At one point king Bobby confesses to be in love with her, but Anna-Marie does not answer to his feelings. When she reveals to Larie she had been talking to his father, Larie kills him the same night. In Bobby's chapter it is revealed that he came from a large and proud family, but was a slacker who evaded his own training and "education". Because he ran away from home for fear of his life, he was urged to create a powerful heir he could gloat with to his family he had abandoned, which eventually turned out to be Larie. But when king Bobby discovered Larie was getting out of control fast and took over his position as leader of his own kingdom, he made a deal with the West country to deliver his son to a bonding ball and let the female contestants earn his trust and kill him in his own home. When Anna-Marie caught Larie's attention that day, it did not only ruin the plan, but it upset king Bobby, who had fallen for her himself. She reminded him of his true love who passed away years ago. Even though king Bobby later gave his permission to the West to plan a direct attack on his kingdom after the failure of the bonding ball, when he discovered they were also aiming for Anna-Marie, his last written words to them was that the deal was off and he promised their deaths for attacking her. 12 years later it is revealed that Anna-Marie conceived 5 sons at her old age, introducing Lincoln, Larmar, Laurie, Larry and Larson. It's made apparent that they are loud and playful children, but respect their mother. They don't feel the same way about Larie, who also has trouble acting like a proper father. Anna-Marie tries to discover if Larie is happy with his family and is willing to take care of them if she's no longer around, but he evades all conversations about her approaching death. Eventually Lincoln starts asking her about her "fairy roots". ' Characters Anna-Marie Anna-Marie is the genderbent version of Edd. See also: Ann Anna-Marie is a 48 year old queen who has lived alone ever since her parents passed away when she was 20. She is simply called "the queen" in the first few chapters, until she informally introduces herself to Larie. She is portrayed to be a very unlucky, but kind person, who doesn't receive much respect for what she does and is. Her kingdom, given the simple name "Green Kingdom", has only plant life and no actual people living in it, meaning that Anna-Marie rules over nothing. It's one of the many reasons she is frowned upon by the surrounding kingdoms, another one being that her parents already had a negative name. Anna-Marie was never considered suitable for marriage because of her skinny and "unattractive" bodyframe, though she also concludes that people might think she's boring. All of these aspects caused her to get rejected at "bonding balls"; a ball where princes and princesses get together to find a partner and unite their kingdoms. The continued rejection caused more shame within her family, and eventually her parents stopped taking her to these events. Because of her parents' education and solitary life, she lacks certain social skills and mindsets, even though it's not noticeable at first sight. Anna-Marie's hard training as a child turned her into a people-pleaser and she has the urge to glorify good deeds over the bad ones. Because of this, she's vulnerable to Stockholm syndrome. While she is fully aware of her upbringing, as she has a high level of intelligence, she still has trouble changing her ways and thus is often lost in her thoughts when conflicted about something. She has been able to distract herself from the loneliness and her life in general by spending her days making technical constructions and performing scientific experiments for fun, but her forced meeting with Larie made her think about what it is she wants in life. She concludes she simply wants someone who accepts her. ' ----------------- Larie Larie is the genderbent version of Marie. See also: Larie Larie is an 18 year old prince from a faraway kingdom. He is called "the prince" in the first few chapters of the story. He is described to be the son of a feared king, and is a dangerous character who should be kept satisfied at all time. He enjoys being a bother to people and keeping them on their toes, but his playful side is easily replaced by his manipulative and violent side whenever the wrong button is pushed. It is revealed that he has a serious mental disorder, inherited from his mother. His past is dark, as he was one of the many children of king Bobby, but the only one who ever survived the horrible training exposed to him when he was a toddler. This included the death battle he was forced to have with his, at that moment, two other siblings. ' ------------ Bobby Bobby is the genderbent version of Bebe Kanker. He is the king of a faraway land. He has the same intimidating appearance as his son, but does not present himself as an entertainer to the crowds. In all their arguments, Larie has the upper hand, even so, Bobby is still loud and not afraid to speak his mind to him, despite being aware of his son's dangerous nature. ' Quotes King 1: "Sorry, queen Anna-Marie, but I think you're a bit too old to marry my boy." King 2: "Sorry, queen Anna-Marie, but I think you're a bit too old to marry my girl! Ha ha!" - Anna-Marie: "Ah, yes..I apologize, adolescent prince, but I was indeed about to retreat from this occasion. It is an unfortunate cause of action, but do not take my unannounced departure personally." Larie: "You talk weird." - Guard: "She called the queen a pathetic wench, your majesty." Larie: "Oh?" Guard: "And a nobody, your majesty." Larie: "Ah." Guard: "She reminded the queen of her position in this land, your majesty." Larie: "Hmm." - Bobby: "You little (...), if you ever make a fool out of me in public again..!" Larie: "Surprise me. What." - Larie: "Hey! Fairy queen! Come lie down with me!" - Larie: "Are you happy?" Anna-Marie: "Ehm..Well..this is quite the responsibility! I have never been offered an organism of such awe-inspiring proportion to nurture! Never mind a specimen from the valued Equidae family. I'm intrigued by the upcoming illuminating experiences this grotesque young mare will introduce me to." Larie: "..Wha..what?" - Bobby: "There's nothing funnier than locking up a guy who feels like he has a chance to escape, hence the open roof." Anna-Marie: "Ehm.." - Anna-Marie: "I'm not following you, your majesty, but I'll let you know this setting fills me with perturbation!" Bobby: "Sounds dirty." Anna-Marie: "It's very serious. Please, state your business.." Trivia * While the story was intended for original characters, the decision was made to use the genderbent version of Edd and Marie Kanker to spark interest within the fanbase; ** The characters have adapted some personality traits of these two characters, but are noticeably other people. * Larie and Bobby's castle, as described in the story, is based on the home of another character created by the artist. *A queen that was killed in the story was first named "Queen Vivian", but later renamed "Queen Karen"; who is the genderbent version of Kevin. See Also * Fairy Queen at Fanfiction.net * An, Ann n Anny Category:Fan-Fiction